Roses at Midnight
by Bebe777
Summary: Cursed as a child to have her enemies child every three years, how does Rose Malinstinia, princess, elemental, and warrior, proceed once she has been mistaken as a human and has to be turned into a vampire to continue being a mother to Meissa Malfoy?


Chapter 1

He stalked behind his prey and he could already taste the sweet metallic flavor of her blood flowing through his veins to sate his hungry blood-lust, but if he had known who she was maybe things would be different. But as fate has a cruel sense of humor this is how things proceeded;

He stalked in the shadows and could see clearly a ring on this young girls finger begin to glow brightly, which made him consider; was she a vampire hunter and was this the way she detected any close vampire?

Five feet away and surrounded in darkness this vampire was intrigued. He could feel the tension and fear flow from her and if he wasn't mistaken he would swear to the gods that she was curious and intrigued as well.

Quickly she turned around and became face to face with nothing, the vampire was in the shadows and she was under a street lamp. She looked every which way curiously then looked at her ring, shook her head and began to walk again.

He felt like playing, but his thirst overtook him and he apparated right behind her with a small 'pop'.

She gasped as he grabbed her by the throat and twisted her neck sideways.

"What do you want?" she asked in a small voice.

He replied smoothly, "Your blood."

Slowly he licked her neck and before she could murmur anything more his teeth grew to their full length and he pierced her neck sighing in pure ecstasy.

It happened just as his mouth fully touched her neck. It was the first time they had touched like that, bare skin to bare skin. When he had grabbed her neck before, his glove had been in the way.

It started almost as a painful jolt, a pulsating thrill that zigged down her back and then swept through her body. He gasped, but somehow couldn't let go of her. Like someone being electrocuted, they were frozen in place.

It was something being done to both of them, by some incredibly powerful source outside either of them. And it was trying.....to open a channel. That was the only way she could explain it. It was blazing a path open in his mind, and connecting it to hers.

He felt as if he had turned around and unexpectedly found himself facing another persons soul. A soul that was hanging there, without protection, already in helpless communication with his.

It was by far the most intense thing that had ever happened to her. She gasped again, seeing stars, and then her legs melted and her mind gave way to the blackness

She awoke with a start and quickly felt her neck thinking it was a dream, but it became reality as she felt the two little bumps on her neck.

Quickly she scanned the room taking in the eighteenth century decor, the high ceiling, and the barred windows.

She stood without ease to the dizziness that nearly overtook her, making her grab the bed post for support.

The door on the far east side opened and a fairly stout man entered and, looking curiously at her, he said, "Follow me."

Feeling like a forgotten three year old, she crossed her arms and said, "Why?"

The man smiled and said, "I am too damn old for this so just follow me now child."

He turned around and walked back out the door and she stuck her tongue out and followed him anyway.

Stepping out the door she realized she must be in a mansion, as she was now in a very long, dark hallway lit by very few candles.

The man didn't wait to see if she was following, just began to walk forcing her to run to catch up, and as she finally caught up he stopped making her run full tilt into his back.

He grunted in response and shoved her into another room then slammed the door shut.

She could have nearly screamed in frustration, but she put a slammer on that idea and just transformed her eyes into those of a cat and looked around the room into many other sets of eyes.

Feeling stubborn she said rather loudly, "Are there no lights in the room or are we just going to sit in the dark all day.......or night, or whatever."

"Night, and sorry, but Zane has a thing for the dramatics." replied a rather deep voice.

Just then the lights turned on and she clearly saw about twenty people sitting at an elongated table, all eyes on her.

One man stood at the end of the glass table and as she looked at him, he motioned to an empty chair beside him, next to a rather dark brooding woman which made her decision.

"I'll stand thanks." she replied, wondering if the woman would 'bite' her.

A man sitting at the far end of the table began snickering than looked at her and said, "She won't, she's actually not allowed."

While staring at the man curiously she nodded slightly then took the offered seat.

She ignored the glare she was receiving and stared at the standing man as he said, "Now that we are all here, we would like a few questions answered from you if that's alright?"

"Sure," she replied, "but after, i get a few answered myself."

He agreed then asked the most obvious question, "Who are you?"

"Easy enough," she murmured, and then answered, "I am Rose Marie Malinstinia, heiress to the Malinstinian throne."

His eyebrows receded into his hairline and you could faintly tell he wanted to say more on the subject, but instead he continued onto another topic.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"And your child?"

This time her eyebrows receded.

"How would you know about Ice?"

"Ice? Curious name. But currently I'm the one asking the questions not you."

"So be it, her name is Meissa Anne Malinstinia and she is three and i would prefer it if there were no questions about her or her conception or her father, thanks."

"Fine, but why is the tattoo on your wrist glowing?"

Rose glanced at her wrist and noticed the M written in old English was glowing brightly, so she replied rather smoothly, "It means that my family is tracking me and seeing as how I never made it home last night I would say that they're rather close by now. So, " she stood up and walked to the back wall raising her right arm straight in front of her all the while, and as she reached it, she spread her fingers wide and then quickly closed it into a fist and the responding cracks echoed throughout the room and the far wall had every ones attention as it slowly crumbled to the floor, revealing a larger tree lined garden.

Rose began to feel light headed as she watched several figures coming out of the dense forest.

As Rose heard several faint footsteps, she fainted.

Slowly every vampire in the room stood up as the visitors entered the garden and stopped in the middle.

They were all men and they were surrounding someone or something. The man in front walked forward a few feet and announced in his deep accented voice, "We are the Malinstinia guard and we know someone here has captured the princess Rose."

The obvious leader of the vampires walked forward and stood in front of the man and answered," I am Rigel Zabini, king of the Zabini tribe vampires, and i wish to speak with your master or mistress which you are currently surrounding."

The guard parted to reveal a woman and a child, the woman was wearing a leather body suit with a dagger strapped to her side, gun strapped to her ankle, and a long sword strapped onto her back, while the child was wearing the same kind of suit with several small daggers wrapped around her waist.

The woman stepped forward with the child just seconds behind and said, "I am Sarah Malinstinia, queen of our family, and I would really appreciate it if you gave my daughter back."

Before he could reply however, the little girl screamed again and ran toward the body on the ground.

Just then, a young man entered the room saying, "Father, mother said if you do not hurry with this me....."

but he never got to finish his sentence as he looked up and saw the destroyed room and the visitors in the garden.

"Blaise, take the child an her mother back to your room while i speak to the queen."

Blaise was about to say something when he looked at his father's face and just grunted and walked toward Rose to pick her up, but before he got two feet closer, a dagger appeared in his left shoulder.

He grunted as he pulled it out and looked down into the spiteful eyes of the child as she said, "Nobody touches mommy, I put 'nother knife in you come closer."

Blaise raised his arms in submission and took a step backwards.

The child looked down at her mother and tears sprang forward as she began to mumble, "Mommy wake up, I not mad no more. I love you mama. So please wake up."

The woman named Sarah walked forward and picked the crying child up and looked into her tear filled eyes and said, "Meissa, listen to nana ok?"

Meissa nodded while still whimpering.

"This boy,.."

"Blaise." he finished for her.

"Blaise, just wants to take Rose to a bed so she can be more comfortable, and you can go with her, but she does need to go. But that also means no more hurting people."

The child sniffed while wiping her tears and nodded in agreement saying, "Yes nana."

Blaise timidly walked forward and knelt down and scooped up Rose like she was nothing but a feather.

Meissa quickly caught up with Blaise as he walked down the hallway and then into the room that Rose had woken in earlier that night.

Meissa crawled up the side of the bed like a monkey as Rose was laid onto the covers then covered with a blanket.

Blaise was fairly tempted to stay there and set in a chair and watch this fairly beautiful girl sleep, but he knew he had more demanding things to deal with, including what to do the next day at the latest.

Once again Rose woke in that eighteenth century room, only this time her daughter was snuggled up into her side and her mother and step father were slowing fading into sleep on a love seat that had apparently been pulled up beside the bed.

Easily she moved Meissa over and sat up just as her mother began talking, "Rose there is some news and I know you won't like it at all."

Rose sighed then nodded for her mother to continue.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be turned if you want to see Meissa's next birthday."

Tears welled up in Rose's eyes and she nodded her consent.

"I need a moment so please watch Ice while I take a walk." she mumbled as she stood up from the bed. She didn't know what to think or do, so without looking back, she walked out the door and turned to walk down the barely lit hallway with many things on her mind, questions mainly.

She sighed and closed her eyes still walking until she felt as though she had run straight into a wall but when she opened her eyes she realized she had ran into the man called Rigel.

She opened her mouth to say sorry but all that came out was a sob as she collapsed against him.

He held her near to him and began to talk, "Really now, Rose gather yourself, being a vampire isn't that bad, it has many perks and not that many disadvantages."  
She wiped her face off and looked up into his eyes and rather clearly said, "But I'll outgrow my children, I'll have to watch them die as I stay in the body of a fourteen year old."

Rigel gathered her by the shoulders and gently shook her and said, "What you just said is meant for pure bloods only, you'll be a half breed like my children, you'll age until your eighteen years old then from there you'll stop aging until the thirty year mark and from there you'll be given the choice to age again until death or stop aging completely. So don't worry child things will work themselves out."

"But I don't understand how this could have happened." she said as she took a step backwards and made sure her face was completely dry.

"Well, last night, you were mistaken for a human while my son was hunting and he bit you. While he has been trained on how much to drink, he ended up drinking too much and in order for you to survive, he had to give you some of his blood."

"Oh......" she murmured, "Well excuse me but i did wish to go for a walk when I left the room."

As she began to walk around him, he grabbed her arm and said, "There's one more thing Ms. Malinstinia."  
She raised her eyebrows as he continued, "By the decree of both our families, you, Rose Malinstinia, and Blaise Zabini are to accompany each other for an entire year."

"What!" screamed a voice behind her that made her do a full ninety degree turn only to notice that Blaise was standing there, possibly the whole time she and the king had been talking.

Before Rose even had time to say anything, Blaise began to rant and scream at his father so Rose silently walked around the fuming king and out the next door she reached.

She walked out the door and into the beautiful garden she had seen before. She began to think about school and everything she would be leaving behind as she started this new life as a vampire and she even thought of her curse. She wondered how her curse was suppose to become a part of her life again, she mainly wondered who her mortal enemy was. She walked and pondered all these things until she heard a faint scream in the distance. She looked around and saw the back of a boy and in front of him stood Meissa with her arm outstretched and dagger ready.

Curiously Rose stood and watched this interaction, which was until the boy picked Meissa up and began to shake her. Rose ran up behind the boy and quickly wrapped her hand around his throat making him gasp.

"Slowly put Meissa down." Rose said into his ear. With her hand still around his throat, he slowly knelt down and put Meissa on the ground, then did a ninety degree turn, even with Rose's hand on his throat, and said, "Do you mind?"

Rose gasped and released him as though she had been burned; she had threatened and hurt Blaise.

Meissa began to kick Blaise in the shins screaming, "Leave mommy alone!"

Blaise stepped out of the way as Rose knelt down and grabbed Meissa mid kick and said sternly, "You know the rules, Meissa. There is no hurting people who are not hurting you."

Meissa stuck her bottom lip and nodded tearfully and sniffed then turned around about to walk away when Rose grabbed her shoulder and said, "Wait."

Meissa stopped but didn't turn around and stood there with arms crossed. Rose sighed then turned to Blaise and pointed her finger in his face but was stopped as he said, "You going to slap my hand too?" Rose seethed. She put her hand down and turned around to see a smirking Meissa with her hands on her hips.

"Told you he was mean mommy." She stuck her tongue out at Blaise, but before anything more could have been uttered a small envelope appeared in front of Rose and all of a sudden it literally spoke and said, "This is the warning you asked for."

Rose stared at it as if it were about to eat her and finally when it dawned on her what it meant, she took a deep breath then screamed at the top of her lungs for her mother.

At her scream, Meissa screamed too and ran an hid behind Blaise's legs.

Rose hit her knees mid scream and began to cry, she mumbled lightly, "I don't know who my mortal enemy is."

Sarah ran behind Rose and began to try to soothe her as John began to question Blaise, but before he got one question out Sarah asked herself lightly, "It's been three years already?"

Clouds began to gather above Rose's head, which in turn made a large group of vampires gather around the sobbing girl.

Sarah whispered something to Rose and shook her head in resignation while standing, she nodded to John and they both began push people away from Rose.

"What's happen in to momma?" asked a small voice from behind Blaise. Meissa peaked her head around his leg curiously just as Rose was fully gathered in the clouds and pulled into the air.

"Momma!" Meissa screamed and tried to run to Rose but Blaise was quicker and he pulled her up and shoved her face into his shoulder and began to whisper silent nothings into her ear. He tried to soothe her, but he wasn't sure how so he looked to Sarah for conformation but everyone's eyes were focused on Rose as she circled in the air wrapped in dark clouds.

As the clouds closed tighter around Rose, a huge bolt of lightning struck her in the abdomen and several women screamed along with Rose but all Sarah did was tightly close her eyes and latch onto John's arm.

When Sarah opened her eyes she didn't see Rose in pain, she saw her daughters face clouded over in ecstasy. When she started to walk forward to gather her daughter in her arms, she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She turned and saw Blaise holding out a crying Meissa, so she took the child into her arms as Blaise walked right underneath Rose with his arms outstretched.

Rose was slowly lowered into his arms with ease, as if she was meant to be there.

She looked up into his eyes and said something he couldn't understand.

"Take her and help her son." Rigel appeared right beside Blaise while he was holding Rose and pushed him slightly back towards the house.

Blaise nodded and shifted Rose into a more comfortable position as he began to walk back toward the house.

"Meissa." she murmured and began to try to get out of his arms.

Blaise tightened his hold on her and whispered into her ear, "You need to drink blood if you wish to live any longer and I don't think that you want Meissa to see that."

"I need to tell her I'm okay or she'll worry."  
"You mother will explain to her, now stop fussing before you faint again."

Rose realized she was rather light headed and she nodded her head to her mother and daughter as she walked past.

Within moments they were once again back in the room that Rose new so well, and as she was lowered onto the bed she became fairly shy, she had never been alone in a room with a boy before and she had no idea how this worked.

"Don't worry, all we're going to do is exchange blood. So don't fret. I'm not going to take advantage."

"I just don't know how this is going to work." Rose replied to his nonchalance with a grimace.

Blaise didn't want anything intimate between them so he just slightly bit into his wrist for the blood to flow and suck it in front of her face saying, "Drink."

She watched his reaction as she slowly but surely put her mouth to his wrist and began to drink. But she didn't even get to swallow once before it happened again. That channel, that opening between them, the electricity that started once they touched.

Blaise sank to his knees.

_What are you doing to me?_

It was a thought but it wasn't hers, it was his.

_I don't know,.....I'm not doing it.....I don't understand!_

Rose had no idea how to send her thoughts to another person. But she didn't need to, it was simply happening. A pure line of communication had been opened between them. It was a fierce and terribly thing, a bit like being fused together by a bolt of lightning, but it was also so wonderful that their entire bodies were prickling and their minds hushed in awe.

She felt as though she'd been lifted into some new and wonderful place that most people never even saw. The air around her seemed to quiver with invisible wings.

_This is how people are supposed to be, he thought. Joined like this. Open to each other. With nothing hidden and no stupid walls between them._

A thought came back at him, sharp and quick as a hammer strike. _No!_

It was so cold, so full of rejection, that for a moment Blaise was taken aback. But then he sensed what else was behind it.

Anger. . . and fear. She was afraid of this, and of him. She felt invaded. Exposed.

_Well, I do, too, _Blaise said mentally. It wasn't that he wasn't afraid. It was that his fear was irrelevant. The force that held them was so much more powerful than either of them, so immeasurably ancient, that fear was natural but not important. The same light shone through each of them, stripping away their shields, making them transparent to each other.

_It's alright for you. Because you don't have anything to be ashamed of! _The thought flashed by so quickly that Blaise wasn't even sure he had heard it.

_What do you mean? _He thought_. Wait . . .Rose Maire_

That was her name. Rose Maire Malinstinia. He knew it now, as unquestionable as she knew the name of her daughter. He realized it, too, as a matter of minor importance, an afterthought, that she really was a princess. A warrior princess that controlled the element of air that had been cursed as a child.

_Your mother loved you so dearly she couldn't give you to a witch to say she had bred, _he said to her_. So she cursed you with something called Motherly Love._

She was pulling away from him mentally, trying to break the contact between them. _It's none of your business, _she snarled.

_Please wait, _Blaise said. But as he chased after her mentally, trying to catch her, to help her, something shocking and new happened, like a second bolt of lightning.


End file.
